


First sighting

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: OC twin, casual werewolf life, first sighting, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Andrew decide to tell their boyfriends that they're werewolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	First sighting

"Andrew I think we should tell them"

"What?" he looked at Derek, "that’s a pretty big step you know"

"Yeah, but you love Stuart right?"

"Mhm"

"I love Stiles, we should tell them." 

Andrew sighed and nodded. The Hales had been dating the Stilinski twins for over a year now, it was sickeningly sweet and a total cliche. The fact that they had been hiding that they were werefolk from them for so long was astounding. They had taken precautions for the full moon, although they had complete control of their shifts they weren’t like newly born or bitten wolves that the power of the full moon could force them to change and become animalistic. Derek and his brother had known possible dangers to dating humans and opted to cover any window to their supernatural world until they trusted Stiles and Stuart enough to tell them, that time was now

"Okay, how do we do this without scaring them"

"Well I’m pretty sure Stiles would be more excited than scared"

"You’re right. My boyfriend is a little…" Andrew made strange hand movements,

"Chicken shit?"

"He is not… okay maybe a little. Shut up"

Derek chuckled and shoved him playfully, “You have an acquired taste for timid boys”

"Fuck you Derek, seriously should we just shift in front of them?"

"Well that’s a given"

"When do you want to tell them?"

"Tonight. We can take them to the roof-"

"Tonight’s a full moon, Derek"

"What?"

"You are such a sap" Derek growled at him, "You fully intended on showing them-or Stiles in the light of the full moon"

"What’s your point?"

"Are you in heat?"

"Shut up!"

"Hahahaha I knew it" Andrew danced around his brother "You want to claim him. You want to take him. You want to mate hi-" he teased

"I hate you, are we going to tell them tonight or not?"

"Yes. But I’m going to take Stuart somewhere else if you’re planning to knot your boyfriend tonight"

"Andrew!" His brother wasn’t wrong, his primal instincts were pulling at him to claim his lover; if anything Andrew was feeling the same thing too, this whole thing was very awkward and made Derek nervous about telling his boyfriend.

* * *

Stiles and Stuart came home around six, they had dinner and their usual routines afterwards. Derek was cleaning up the kitchen as Andrew, Stiles and Stuart were talking about something. He had just put the last glass in the dish washer when his brother called him over

"…My brother and I have to tell you guys something" Andrew cleared his throat, letting Derek slide in beside him on the couch

"Oookay?" Stiles cocked a brow towards his boyfriend

"We felt it best to tell you to keep you guys safe"

"Safe?"

"Let me finish" Derek looked at the two Stiliniskis, "It’s just a little complicated, I- I’m not sure how to…"

Andrew sighed and patted him on the shoulder, “Should we just show them?”

"Yeah"

"Come with us" Andrew gathered his confidence and took his brother by the hand, as he always did in situations that Derek grew nervous of. 

"Where are we going?"

"The roof"

"The roof?"

"Yeah, we have roof access remember?" Andrew winked at Stiles, "besides it’ll be easier on everyone if we break the news in an open-aired space"

"I don’t understand. Did we do something wrong?" Stuart worried, Andrew’s eyes softened

"Babe, no it’s not that. Just me and Derek have something to share with you because we love you and trust you" he nudged his brother who murmured

"Yeah"

Stiles stepped forward and took Derek’s hand, “Love, whatever it is we can handle it and if not, then we’ll handle it one step at a time” he rose on his toes and kissed him on the cheek. Derek breathed and smiled at his boyfriend, a little more calm and prepared to reveal the Hale secret. They opened the door to the roof, the full moon spilled out on the concrete. Andrew turned and slumped himself on the Stilniski twins,

"You might wanna find a place to sit for this"

He stood with Derek in front of them and let the shift slowly take; first the eyes, then the hair and teeth and finally the claws. Their bodies changed forms as they both shifted fully into their were-forms. They stood silently looking at their boyfriends for a moment before Derek spoke,

"You see the thing is… We’re werewolves"

There was a little more silence, Stiles stared in awe while Stuart had the appearance of one trying to comprehend what was happening. Stiles saw his brother from the corner of his eye and breathed, getting up and walking towards Derek. His breathing hitched as he drew closer to the beast men, Stiles brought his hands up and touched Derek’s face

"So soft" he whispered as he pet his boyfriend, he turned to Stuart, "this is so cool"

Derek smirked and leaned into his touch, Andrew stepped towards Stuart warily, kneeling down to meet his eyes

"Babe? Are you okay?" his voice shocking Stuart back into reality

"I-I um… Yeah"

"I’m still me, Derek is still him"

"I know, just werewolves? You guys are something out of a fantasy game”

Andrew sighed, relieved. Stuart moved to a crouch and did the same as his brother

"This is so weird"

"Are we-?"

"I love you all the same you idiot" Stuart patted his head, he looked past Andrew seeing Derek pick up his brother, "Looks like he’s already used to it"

Andrew turned and smirked at the sight, “Yeah. What about us?”

"We’ll take it in stride. It’s a little weird-"

"You mean awesome" Stiles called out

"Shut up - its weird but in a good way"

"Okay." Andrew hugged him, "Do you wanna go back inside? I think out brothers are getting pretty intimate over there"

As he spoke Stiles was kissing the werewolf’s snout- more like Derek was licking him,

"Oh my god. Carry me inside I don’t think I can handle my brother making out with Derek like that"

Andrew chuckled as his stood and lifted Stuart off the ground “It’s about to get a lot worse”

"Ew"

"Shut up and get out of here!" Stiles yelled, "I’m exploring the wonder that is my boyfriend"


End file.
